


Levi's Short Story

by kazaki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaki/pseuds/kazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by that one Rocko's Modern Life episode, "A Short Story". Poor Levi-heichou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi's Short Story

Short, little, of small stature.

That’s what Corporal Levi’s always been called.

Even when it was not said in words, Levi could sense it in their eyes, that they pity him so much. His elite skills of killing Titans were not enough to make him grow – he was to remain like that forever, despite his age.

Only Eren looked up to him like he was ten to hundreds of meters tall.

One night, the corporal was reading his notes and fell asleep. He was then woken up by a surprise Titan attack outside. Getting his 3DMG ready, he swoops down on the beasts, but since he was all alone, he was captured by one of them.

However, he wasn’t eaten at all. Instead, he was taken to a faraway place beyond the walls, and even beyond the thick forest.

It was a place filled with lowland filled up with waters called “oceans”. Plants not seen within the walls or near it are found on that place. Many Titans roamed around that place, but they seem harmless and only looked at the corporal with the creepy stare, common of them.

There was a tall man, who wasn’t a Titan, but a normal human. He stood way taller than Levi, like he was a miniature version of the Colossal Titan. He wore normal civilian clothes. Surprisingly, his hair was colored violet. He looked at the corporal and smiled.

“You’re…small, ain’t ya?”

“Yeah, got a problem with that?” The corporal said, annoyed. “Besides, what’s this place anyway? Why aren’t these guys eating us?”

“Oh that?” He smiled in a sinister way. “These are my pets. They’re loyal to me. I had them bring you here specifically because the wind blew me your sighs.”

“W-what are you talking about?”

The tall man tossed his hair and said, “You wanna get bigger, don’t ya?”

“W-well…I…”

“’course you do!” The tall man laughed. “I got the skills to turn ya into one of these. You up to it?”

Levi thought for a moment and then said, “Yeah, sure. After all, I can’t just let Eren be the only Titan Shifter in the—”

“Alright!”

With that, the tall man took out a round object which looked like a ball with curved lines on it, dropped it on the ground and made it bounce. It immediately impacted the corporal’s body and made him float.

“Now, do the thing…”

Levi was confused. “You mean the biting thing?”

“Yeah, that. Do it.”

Levi closed his eyes, thought of everyone within the walls, thought of his comrades who died, and everyone that was left, and bit his hand. He immediately transformed into a Titan and ran violently towards the direction of the walls, past the forest.

A few minutes later, Eren and his group are now facing danger within the walls, as a surge of Titans nearly killed everyone, civilians and soldiers, and there was an endless attack towards them. Later on, this really tall intelligent Titan emerged behind the wall, crushing it into pieces. 

“Looks like an aberrant!” Jean shouted.  
“No, I don’t think that’s the case, it looks intelligent, much like the Colossal Titan!” Said Eren.  
“But it’s bigger than the Colossal and the Armored Titan!” Sasha was scared.  
“What is…that thing…” Mikasa thought. “Who on earth would…”

“Listen up everyone!” Commander Erwin assembled the squad. “I could not locate Levi anywhere, but I want you to take out that Titan first. It seems to be commanding these little ones. Backup will protect the rest of the survivors from the normal ones.”

“Roger!” Everyone shouted.

But even if they thought they were going to win against it, the Titan was too strong, too skilled, and too fast. It’s as if it was one of them, much like Annie, Bertolt, Reiner and Ymir. 

“Who on earth could be controlling this…” Eren said as he launched his 3DMG towards the shoulder of the Titan to aim for the nape. He then saw the Titan’s eyes.

“Those eyes…” Eren was shocked. “I-it can’t be! No way! Impossible…”

“No, corporal isn’t a Titan Shifter…there’s no way…”

“B-but he isn’t here…so could he really be…”

“EREN WATCH OUT!”

“EREN GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!”

“EREN! EREN!”

In a blink of an eye, the whole squad was killed, even the commander. Only Eren was left surviving.  
Later on, Annie broke from prison thanks to Reiner and Bertolt, and Ymir somehow survived the intensity. However, even with their powers combined, the fierce Titan was too strong, it broke the Armored Titan in half. It left the Female, Colossal and Ymir in pieces. Eren had no choice but to transform as well.

He battled the huge Titan even though he knew he was no match for it. His arms were cut and his Titan body had been pierced so much, but he still went towards it and never gave up.

“Corporal! Answer me! If it’s you who’s inside that Titan, please answer me! Stop this!” Eren shouted through his Titan body. “It’s me, Eren! Your subordinate!”

The Titan suddenly stopped but was still in rage. 

“You’ve killed enough already…please stop this…”

“Eren…” words came out of the Titan’s mouth. “…you hate me too, don’t you? To me, I’m nothing but a mad little runt who always puts you down, right? It’s the same for everyone else…”

“That’s not true!” Eren held the Titan’s shoulders and hugged him. “You’re a kind person. You only use brute force so that we can defeat the enemies…so that we could become stronger. And you’re not a ‘little runt’, for me you were always just as tall as you are right now, even if you’re not a Titan shifter. I look up to you with great respect, just as I know you look up to the same as Commander Erwin…”

“So please…let’s put an end to this…”

With tears (unbelievably) falling down the Titan’s eyes, Eren dismounts from his Titan form and uses his 3DMG and blades to take out an unconscious Levi from the large mass of Titan body. He then lays him down on the ground.

“Coporal…”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Corporal, we have a situation! There’s a Titan attack outside!”

Levi opened his eyes with Eren waking him up. He was back on the headquarters.

“It was just a dream, huh…” He murmured to himself.

“Alright, Eren. I’ll get ready immediately. You guys go ahead.” Levi ordered.

As the Scouting Legion headed outside to fight the Titans, Levi saw a familiar one that looked like a person he met from a dream.

He had the same kind of smile and sarcastic face. He was also freakishly taller than other Titans.

Quickly, Levi slayed him and said, “I can be taller than you if I wish.”

THE END


End file.
